


This is Where You Belong

by dollylux



Series: Fic Advent Calendar 2014: Brothers, Soulmates, and Other Such Sexiness [14]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Christmas, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Meet the Family, Quiet Sex, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen takes Danneel home to meet her family for the first time for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [framedhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/framedhim/gifts).



> this is a bit of a side-prompt for my advent challenge. i wanted to write these girls, and so i did! prompt: traveling.

“Baby, what are you wearing?”

Danneel doesn’t break her stride as she rushes toward Gen with a beaming smile and wraps her arms around her, the bag that was slung over her shoulder falling off, catching on the bend of her elbow. She just grins, wraps her free arm around Gen’s neck, and presses a lingering kiss to her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Hi.”

“You know where we’re going, right?” Gen’s keys jingle in her hand where she rests it on Danneel’s hip, her lips still soft for Danneel’s kisses, but she’s got a perfect, knowing eyebrow raised at her.

“Sun Valley,” Danneel replies automatically, reaching up to tuck a fallen strand from Gen’s ponytail behind her ear. “You look super cute.”

Gen’s other eyebrow joins the first, and she can’t help but smile now. “You just saw me two hours ago.”

Danneel blinks at her, pressing a kiss to Gen’s nose before she pulls back to tug her bag back into place. “Well, yeah, but a lot’s happened since then. See? I’m all packed!”

She motions behind her at the three bags waiting next to the sidewalk right in front of their house. Gen glances over at the bags and back up at Danneel, only barely managing to hold in her sigh.

“Good. And I dropped Oscar off at Felicia’s, so we should be ready to go.” 

“Okay.” Danneel’s expression changes very slightly, but Gen catches it, gives her a little squeeze before she releases her completely.

“Hey. It’ll be awesome. It snowed last night in Sun Valley, but the roads are clear. We’ll be there before the sun sets.”

Danneel hesitates before nodding, and Gen can tell she doesn’t really want to get into a whole discussion about her nerves and meeting her (hopefully) future in-laws while they’re standing out here in front of their house. Gen can can see Mrs. Daniels’ nosy face pressed against the glass of her window next door, watching them.

She starts to pull away, to turn toward the car when Gen’s hand comes up behind her, pushing under her short skirt and grabbing a thick handful of Danneel’s bare thigh and the very bottom of her ass. Danneel’s eyes widen.

“Snow, Dan. Cold. Brr. It’s freezing here, and it’s 20 in Sun Valley. Go put on something a little warmer, okay? I don’t want you getting sick on our first Christmas together.” She kneads the warm skin under her cold palm, their brown eyes locked on each other. Danneel licks another kiss into Gen’s mouth, sighing hotly against her lips as she nods, demure as she always is when Gen tells her what to do. Because they’re both weird and they get off on it.

Gen watches Danneel run back up the steps and into the house, appreciating the view like she always does before she turns and eyes Danneel’s bags patiently. Danneel’s a nervous traveler and an over-planner with her clothes. Gen now accepts it into the fold as one of Danneel’s quirks that she finds charming.

Though honestly, there’s very little about her she doesn’t find charming.

She pops the trunk and stuffs Danneel’s bags in, being careful with her cosmetics bag after an incident on their trip to Lake Tahoe this past summer that ended in smushed lipsticks, a broken mirror, and Danneel being quite upset with Gen. (They’d been limited edition lipsticks, you see.) 

“Where are you off to, girl?”

Gen whips around, startled, her smile strained when she sees Mrs. Daniels peeking her head out of her door.

“Home! To Sun Valley. We’re spending Christmas with my family.” She shuts the trunk and takes a few steps closer to the Daniels house, squinting through the snow day sun at her neighbor.

“Oh, Well, that’ll be nice, dear. Plan on doing any skiing?” Mrs. Daniels always looks like she’s saying something nasty in her head even while she’s making small talk. It makes Gen antsy.

_I don’t plan on doing anything but curling up in my bed and on the couch and in front of the fireplace and between my girlfriend’s legs._

“Maybe! Have a nice Christmas, Mrs. Daniels.” Gen gives her a little wave just as Danneel comes back out of the house, armed with two travel mugs, an armful of blankets, and wearing thick, dark grey cable-knit leg warmers that come all the way up her thighs, leaving the barest slit of skin between them and her little skirt.

Gen feels a rush of liquid heat between her legs, and her smile is secret when Danneel approaches, their eyes meeting while Mrs. Daniels looks on. Danneel hands her one of the mugs, her eyes wide with absolutely fake innocence.

“Made us some hot chocolate for the road. I put candy canes in it just for you.”

Gen licks her lips, taking a deep breath and allowing herself a quick glimpse at Danneel’s body, at those long legs wrapped up in cozy, soft wool.

“You’re keeping those on tonight when we go to bed, okay? Them and nothing else.”

Danneel’s cheeks finally pink, her dark eyes averting, but she nods. Gen closes both hands around the mug she’s holding to keep from touching her.

“Hi, Mrs. Daniels!” Danneel waves as she opens the passenger side door, her smile way too sweet for that old bitty. Gen busies herself with getting in the car and starting it up, turning the heat on for Danneel’s cold, pretty thighs. Danneel’s in the car just a few seconds later, pulling the door closed behind her and putting her mug in the cupholder so she can reach over and spread one of the blankets out over Gen’s lap, covering her jean-clad thighs with the soft fabric, fingers smoothing it out lovingly.

Danneel’s gotten super into crocheting lately, has made afghans and hats and fingerless gloves and sweaters for Oscar while she and Gen lounge around and watch their shows on DVR in the evenings. She’d made these little lap blankets especially for this trip, and Gen can tell how excited she is to finally put them into use. She reaches up to turn the heat down a little and presses a kiss to Danneel’s cheek, nudging her soft cheek with the tip of her nose.

“Ready, baby?”

Danneel finishes arranging her own blanket, buckles her seatbelt, and pulls out her iPod to plug find the playlist she inevitably made for the drive. She gives a decisive nod.

“Ready.”

Gen puts the car into drive just as Melissa Etheridge’s cover of “Baby Please Come Home” starts up. She raises her eyebrows at Danneel who just beams at her.

“It’s my lesbian Christmas songs playlist!”

Gen grins, reaching over for her hand.

“God, I love you.”

 

They leave Missoula and start down towards Idaho, Danneel’s fingers busy crocheting what she’s described as a travel bag for favorite toys (“it’s even gonna have a pocket for lube!”), the music playing while Gen relaxes into driving, the tension of preparing for this trip easing out of her shoulders. She listens to Danneel idly sing along to the music while she works, both of them perfectly content in the quiet between them, something that had happened very early on and had clued Gen into the fact that Danneel was definitely a keeper. 

They’d decided to buy a house together before fall semester started for Danneel where she teaches Sex Ed down at Big Sky High, and they’d spent the fall unpacking and getting settled in. Last Christmas was early in their relationship, too early to bring one or the other to their family’s house, so they’d decided to go their separate ways for the holidays. It had been a decision they both regretted pretty quickly and had made them realize when they called each other every evening, whispered _I miss you_ s and _I need you_ s passing back and forth, that this was more than just dating.

The first _I love you_ s had come on New Years Eve, between their lips as the new year rang in on TV, just the two of them and Oscar on Danneel’s couch. 

This year, they’re doing it right.

“Thank you,” Gen says into the quiet, her voice low, thick with emotion. Her hands tighten on the wheel. “For coming with me this year.”

Danneel puts her crochet down immediately, turning toward Gen in her seat and reaching over to take her hand, pressing kisses across her knuckles and up her fingers before she brings Gen’s hand to her cheek, spreading it out so she can nuzzle into her palm. Gen swallows, her throat tight, glassy eyes on the road. Her chest lifts and falls with the sudden press of emotion.

“I can’t wait to spend Christmas with you. To see where you grew up and meet your family. To go to bed with you on Christmas Eve and wake up on Christmas morning. I’m so happy. You make me so happy.” Danneel’s voice catches and it makes Gen’s heart skip, her thumb sliding out blindly to stroke over Danneel’s trembling mouth.

She can’t reply, return the sentiment because she knows she’ll start crying which will set Danneel off, too, and one of the reasons she’s so in love with this woman is because Danneel doesn’t need the words, doesn’t need to hear them. She just knows. Has always just known.

 

They stop at a gas station in Darby, and Danneel runs inside to pee while Gen fills the tank. It’s a bitterly cold day, the entire world white around them, like they’re trapped in a snow globe. She sends off a quick text to Johnny, letting him know that they’re on the road and giving him an ETA, not letting on how increasingly nervous she is about letting her family meet Danneel.

She’s the first girl Gen’s ever brought home with the exception of Alex in high school, but they’d snuck around, playing under the way too easy guise of just being unbelievably close friends. Alex is now married to a man, one kid and another one on the way, and Gen is coming back home with a woman she’s planning on proposing to New Years Eve. 

Danneel’s a little more important than Alex had been.

Gen strolls the short aisles in the gas station, grabbing a bag of Chex Mix and a cookies ‘n’ creme Hershey bar and meeting Danneel in front of the drink coolers. They grab a juice and a water each and head to the front, Danneel putting her can of salt ‘n’ vinegar Pringles and peanut butter M&Ms next to Gen’s stuff and pulling her wallet out of her purse.

Gen’s eyes narrow at the fat middle-aged dickhead eyefucking Danneel as he slowly rings them up, his face sweaty and red, his eyes trained on her breasts. Gen turns her attention to Danneel, wrapping her arms low around her waist as she presses up against her side, nestling her face into her neck to kiss up the warm line of it under her hair.

“Did you remember to pack my strap-on, babe?” She kisses behind Danneel’s ear, smirking when she feels her skin flush, can see her fingers fumbling with her credit card out of the corner of her eye. 

“Y-Yeah,” Danneel manages, licking her lips as she signs the receipt, her arm coming up to wrap around Gen’s waist, hand rubbing at her back while the guy bags their snacks. “Of course.”

“Good. Because I’m gonna need it tonight.” She presses a final kiss to Danneel’s cheek before she pulls back, taking the bag from the guy who is just staring at them now, his mouth hanging open dumbly. Gen gives him a bright smile, reaching down for Danneel’s hand. “Thank you!”

Gen snorts when they step back out into the cold, not turning around to give the guy the smug, self-satisfied look that she wants to, but she gives Danneel’s hand a squeeze in apology.

“Sorry. He was undressing you with his eyes. He’s lucky I didn’t smother him with his camo hat.”

Danneel turns around to squint back at the gas station while they open the doors to the car, looking over the hood at Gen in confusion.

“He was?”

Gen rolls her eyes, grinning in spite of herself as she slides into her seat.

“Not only are you the sexiest girl on the planet, but you don’t even realize it. It’s mind-boggling.” She starts the car again, heading back for the interstate. “I mean, I’m totally lucky. It’s the only reason I even got to snag you in the first place.”

Danneel scoffs, opening up Gen’s juice for her before she breaks into her Pringles, talking while she chomps on one. “Dude! What are you talking about? _I_ asked _you_ out!”

“Only because I finally taught you how to do the Scorpion pose.” Gen’s smile is adoring and she reaches over to rest her hand on Danneel’s knitwear-covered thigh, giving it a teasing squeeze.

“You only did that so you could look at my tits.”

“They are exquisite tits, love.”

“You know, my first boyfriend totally came about the same way. He was the only male cheerleader, and he used to stay after practice and help me with my dismounts.” She cuts a glance over at Gen, smirking as she eats yet another chip. “Smooth move, Cortese. Totally got me.”

“I can’t believe I’m fucking the head cheerleader. This was, like. My fantasy all through high school.” Gen turns her head while keeping her eyes on the road, opening her mouth for a chip that Danneel slides across her tongue. Danneel hums thoughtfully, the tone a little disapproving.

“What did she look like at your school?”

“Oh, you know. Blonde, tiny. Perky tits. Super tight ass that I used to stare at in the showers after gym class.”

Danneel smiles, a dimple peeking through. “Did you ever flirt with her?”

Gen snorts, taking a quick drink of her juice, ponytail sliding over her shoulder as she shakes her head. “Yeah, right. I was a theater geek. She didn’t even know I existed.”

“Well, then she was an idiot. I would have noticed you. I wish you’d been a theater geek at my school. I could have come and seen your plays and you could’ve come watch me cheer and we would’ve been so cuuute.” Danneel slides the bag of snacks to the floor so she can shrug off her sweater, leaving her in a few layers of long-sleeved tees and tanktops that still manage to show a nice amount of cleavage. Gen edges her fingers a little deeper between Danneel’s legs, prying them apart with a tug that Danneel allows. Gen can feel the heat from between her legs, can almost taste her on her tongue because of it.

“Would you have let me fuck you in your little cheerleader outfit?” Gen’s fingers finally clear the legwarmer and gets to bare skin, and Danneel arches her back just slightly, legs spreading that much further, all but offering herself up for this. She takes a deep breath that lifts her breasts, and Gen can’t help but glance over at her constantly, but watch the little show Danneel’s putting on. 

“Hell, yeah,” Danneel sighs, her eyes falling closed, one of her hands sliding over Gen’s and urging it right up against her cunt under the skirt. Gen bites into her bottom lip, leaning forward to get a better angle so she can rub at her, feeling the soft pooch of her lips, the hard knot of her clit through her respectable cotton panties. “Would’ve sat on your fingers in the library and given you head in the theater after school.”

“Would you have held my hand in the hallway? Let me kiss you in front of your preppy little friends?” Her middle finger takes the lead here, rubbing a firm circle over Danneel’s clit through her panties, the heat coming off of Danneel from her pussy is absolutely unbelievable, delicious. Danneel whines, bearing down on Gen’s hand, lovely fingers clasped around Gen’s wrist to keep her where she is. 

“Yeah.” Danneel licks her lips, her eyes closed tight, free hand up to massage her breast through the unfortunate layers of shirts she’s wearing. “Would’ve worn your hoodie and waited for you at your locker and gone with you to prom. Harder, baby. Do me harder.”

Gen huffs out a hungry groan, eyes fixed on the road where she’s driving down the busy interstate but she shoves Danneel’s panties aside and sinks her first two fingers right up into Danneel’s soaked cunt, her thumb curved to massage her clit. Her arm is twisted awkwardly, wrist already killing her, but she’s going to make Danneel soak her hand before she lets go.

“Ohh, Gen, fuck me. God, I love your fucking hands.” Danneel reaches down between her own legs to get to Gen’s hand, rubbing at it like she’s worshipping it, pushing at her ring finger to try and feed it up inside of herself, and Gen gives in, wedging it into her tight little pussy and curling her fingers hard, sinking them deep into her G-spot.

“Fuck my hand, Danni. Ride it like you’re my slutty little cheerleader in the library who just needs to get her pussy stuffed full.”

Danneel braces herself, one hand gripping the door, the other digging into the side of her seat while she grinds on Gen’s hand, the wet, sucking sound of it filling the warm air inside the car just as much as the sweet-thick scent of Danneel’s cunt. Gen is panting now, hand gripping the wheel so hard her knuckles are white, and she’s got Danneel’s clit smashed under her thumb, rubbing it furiously while Danneel’s whimpers and throaty whines get louder and louder.

She tightens around Gen’s fingers like a vice, clutching at them in a heartbeat-clenching pulse as she comes, syrupy, warm slick flooding Gen’s hand, Danneel’s entire body jolting and shuddering, her hips still working hard as she rides those fingers until she can barely move.

“Oh, baby,” Danneel murmurs, shivering every time Gen grazes her clit. “Goddamn.”

Gen pulls her fingers out after several long, savoring moments of just holding Danneel like this, feeling the hot throb of her heart in the clench of her soaked insides. Danneel brings Gen’s hand up to her own lips, rubbing her mouth over them before she sucks on the tips of her fingers, drinking down her own taste with a contented sigh. Gen licks off the rest, sucking pussy juice from the webbing of her fingers while Danneel nuzzles and kisses her neck.

“Want me to pay you back?” Danneel pushes her fingers up between Gen’s legs, rubbing her hard through the worn denim. Gen makes a strangled, pleased little sound, a shiver driving up her spine even as she shakes her head.

“Tonight,” she promises, tipping her head to kiss the apple of Danneel’s cheek. “How about just feeding me some M&Ms for now?”

“Chocolate fiend,” Danneel chides, grinning as she leans down to rummage in the bag.

 

It’s nearly dark by the time they pull up the long, steep driveway to get to the house, and Gen’s exhausted, shoulders tense from driving on slick roads, head pounding when she turns off the ignition and lets out a sigh.

“You good?” Danneel reaches over to rub Gen’s shoulder, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I told you I coulda driven part of the way.”

“I’m fine,” Gen murmurs, eyes falling closed for just a minute while Danneel works out the tightness under her fingers. “I’m gonna tell Mom that we’re just gonna get in and get settled and go to bed early tonight. I don’t really feel like doing the whole meet and greet thing right now.”

“Works for me. C’mon. We can get a lot of this stuff in the morning. Let’s just get the bare essentials and get inside.” Another kiss from Danneel’s warm mouth and then she’s moving, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out.

Gen hesitates, savors the quiet of the car for just a minute longer and then she’s piling out too, the air so cold it takes her breath away.

Somehow she’d forgotten what winters are like here.

The door opens before they can even get the trunk closed, and her brother’s loud voice cuts through the air.

“Gen, you finally brought me a woman!”

Gen cuts her eyes over to Danneel, everything about her expression begging Danneel to forgive him, to forgive her, to still love her even after this whole thing is over.

“Johnny, make yourself useful and get the rest of the stuff out of the trunk. And keep your hands off my girl.”

John deflates, pouting as he drags himself off the porch and down the steps toward the car. Danneel giggles as she hefts her bag up onto her shoulder, and Gen turns to her, shaking a stern finger.

“Don’t encourage him!”

Gen’s smiling as she turns around, can’t contain it because she just literally saw the tension rush off of Danneel in the face of John’s antics, like maybe she’ll survive this holiday after all.

 

\---

 

“So,” John starts, squinting at Danneel from where he’s perched on the coffee table, “how’d you meet my sister?”

Danneel looks around but doesn’t find a single other soul who can help her. Gen is upstairs with her mother, fussing over the room and putting all the bags in and saying their hellos, and Danneel is captive here on the couch under John’s surprisingly protective eye.

“I was taking yoga from her at her studio. I’m a total klutz and I knew I would suck at it, but one of my co-workers got me a gift certificate for my birthday for some classes, so I figured why not?” She smiles at the memory, at the thought of all the hours she spent online buying yoga clothes and a mat and reading about yogis because that’s what she does when she gets nervous about trying new things. 

John smirks.

“Did you suck?”

Danneel snorts, her eyes wide. “Oh, God, _totally_. It was humiliating. And here was this instructor who was like.” Danneel motions up toward the stairs where Gen is. “Just _beautiful_ , and I’m falling over and can’t lift my leg far enough and can barely move after class is over. But I kept going back. And eventually I got better.”

John nods, leaning back a little and folding his arms over his chest.

“So you like it now?”

“Pfft. _No._ I had a crush. I stopped doing yoga as soon as I got up the balls to ask her out.”

“And how long did that take?”

Danneel looks away, eyes lifted toward the ceiling bashfully.

“...Six months?”

“You took yoga for six months just because you wanted to get laid?! That is so sad.” He lifts up to sit on the couch beside her, shaking his head while Danneel laughs.

“I didn’t just want to get laid. I thought she was so pretty and funny and patient and talented. I was practically drawing hearts around her name by the time I actually got up the nerve to talk to her.”

“Well, ya did it,” John sighs, leaning back against the couch and facing Danneel now. “And you live together, right?”

“Mhmm.” Danneel smiles down at her hands now, at the bracelet around her wrist that Gen had gotten her for their anniversary. “We’re really happy.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

Danneel glances over, raising an eyebrow as she shrugs. “Sure.”

He pauses, glancing back toward the stairs before dropping his voice to a whisper. “So, Gen told me that you’ve been with guys and girls. I just… I don’t get it. Why girls? Guys have the… you know. The equipment and all. What can a girl do that a guy can’t?”

Danneel bites her tongue, sifting through all of the responses she could have and trying to find the one that is appropriate to say to her girlfriend’s brother during their first conversation ever.

“Okay, ignoring the fact that attraction isn’t a choice and that loving someone and being in a relationship or even being intimate with them isn’t just about sex or genitalia--”

“Okay, whoa--”

“I’m a sex ed teacher, dude, just listen.” She must have a pretty teacher-y look on her face because he closes his mouth. “Yeah, I have been with guys and girls. And girls are way, way better. Wanna know why?”

John blinks. “Uh, I think so?”

“Lemme ask you a question. How many orgasms do women usually have when you have sex with them?”

John shifts around, suddenly uncomfortable with this conversation. “I dunno. Like, one, I guess? Shit, I don’t know.”

Danneel hears Gen and her mom’s voices at the top of the stairs as they make their way down again, and Danneel stands up, smirking down at John.

“Well, there ya go. Answered your own question, didn’t you?” She grins, giving his shoulder a firm bro-pat before walking around the couch and stopping in front of Gen and Camille.

“Room’s all ready,” Camille says, giving Danneel a smile. “You girls go relax and get some rest. We’ll have breakfast in the morning. I’ve got to pick Sarah up from the airport at eleven, and we’ll all go out to dinner tomorrow evening. How does that sound?”

“Great, Mrs. Batt. Thank you so much. Your home is so beautiful.” Danneel feels shy now, unsure. Gen steps in against her side, arm sliding around Danneel’s waist, and she immediately feels a little better.

Camille reaches up to touch her cheek before she turns to Gen to wink at her, a grin spreading across her face. Danneel blushes and she has no idea why.

“Night, Mom.” Gen leans down to kiss her mom’s cheek before she pulls Danneel toward the stairs. “Night, buttface!”

“Night, fartsniffer! Night, Dr. Ruth!”

Danneel turns to glare at John as she walks upstairs only to find him grinning at her. She shakes her head and turns back around.

“Dr. Ruth?” Gen smiles, leading them toward one of the doors on the right side of the hallway, and Danneel just shakes her head.

“Inside joke.” They step into the room, and Danneel can tell immediately that it’s Gen’s, that it’s hardly changed since she lived here. She steps away from her girlfriend and starts a slow walk around, looking at every concert ticket stub and playbill and photograph and CD and book, taking in all this new information she can compile with everything else she knows about the woman she loves. 

She stops in front of a collage of pictures from what appears to be high school, Gen there in every one of them, her cheeks rounder, her smile shyer, shoulders drawn in more. Thick, black-rimmed glasses in every one. Danneel grins.

“God, you were fucking adorable. Seriously, Gen. I would have had the biggest crush on you.”

Gen steps in behind her, warm and familiar, and wraps her arms around Danneel’s waist. She rests her chin on Danneel’s shoulder and squeezes her back against her lean body.

“You’re just saying that because you know how good I am with my tongue now.”

Danneel laughs, turning away from the pictures and in Gen’s arms to face her. She wraps her arms around Gen’s neck and pulls her in for a hug, her eyes falling closed as they relax against each other.

“Love you,” she whispers against her neck before pressing a kiss there. “You tired?”

Gen nods, giving Danneel one final squeeze before letting her go. “Do you care if we just go to bed?”

Danneel waggles her eyebrows, reaching down to tug up on all four of the shirts she’s wearing.

“Hell, no.”

They strip quickly, sweaters and shirts and jeans and bras and panties, but Gen makes Danneel stop when she goes to take off the legwarmers.

“These are staying on, remember?”

Danneel grins at her, reaching back to take Gen’s hair down from its ponytail, and her eyes soften when all that thick, dark hair falls around Gen’s shoulders, long enough to graze her nipples. She steps in and presses a slow, sweet kiss to Gen’s lips, her hands coming up to slide over Gen’s sweet little breasts, cupping them and pulling at her nipples while they lick into each other’s mouths.

“Get on the bed, Gen,” Danneel mumbles against her lips. “On your belly. Let me rub your shoulders.”

Gen obeys, slipping away from her and crawling up onto her childhood bed, her pretty round little bottom presented so sweetly when sprawls there on her stomach, her hair a chestnut, wild mess all around her face, those dark dark eyes on Danneel. Danneel makes sure to look sexy, to saunter over to the bed before she climbs up onto it and right onto Gen’s body, sitting down on her sweet, cushy ass and curling down to move her hair to one side, to kiss at her neck, the backs of her shoulders.

“Gonna take care of my girl,” she murmurs into Gen’s skin, nuzzling at the nape of her neck. “Just relax.”

“Your tits on my back are making me the opposite of relaxed,” Gen mumbles, a smile pulling at her lips. Danneel grins, pulling back just enough to drag her hard nipples all over Gen’s back, over her shoulder blades and down her spine before she brings her hands up to her shoulders and starts to massage firmly, rubbing at tired muscles and trying very valiantly not to grind her pussy against Gen’s firm ass.

“ _Shit_ , Dan. That feels so fucking good.” Gen’s cheeks are flushed, her mouth parted, eyes closed and fluttering, and Danneel watches her as she works out all the kinks and knots in her neck and back, running her hands down lower and lower until she’s curled up between Gen’s legs, pushing them apart as sneakily as she can.

“Sweetheart?”

“Nn?” Gen looks like she’s almost asleep, absolutely boneless. Danneel pushes her legs apart even more, eyes now on her already wet slit, and she licks her lips.

“Can you be quiet?”

Gen grunts, hips lifting just a little in anticipation. She opens her eyes and looks back down at Danneel.

“I can try.”

Danneel slides her hands up the insides of Gen’s thighs over and over, nails dragging over all that warm, dark skin before she uses her thumbs to spread Gen’s lips apart, getting a glimpse at wet pink.

“Try really, really hard,” Danneel mumbles against her pussy before she licks straight into her, sliding her tongue right into that soaked heat. Gen strangles out a whimper before she just buries her face against the pillow, lifting her hips and burying Danneel’s tongue as deep as she can get it.

Danneel laps at her, drinking down every drop of slick she gets on her tongue before she wraps her lips around Gen’s clit and sucks on it, using the space between her fingers to massage the hood, jacking off the base of her clit which makes Gen sob, her body straining hard back against Danneel. Danneel buries her face against her, her cheeks slick already, and lets Gen use her to get off.

Gen falls apart so quickly that it almost surprises Danneel, but she just holds on, keeps tonguing her, keeps sucking as hard as Gen likes it, dragging her through at least two sharp climaxes before she collapses back on the bed, shaking all over, her pussy quivering against Danneel’s greedy mouth. She’s panting into the pillow, her hands gripping it hard. Danneel massages her ass, kneading at the toned muscle there until Gen’s just whimpering, not moving at all anymore, just letting Danneel kiss the insides of her thighs and the backs of her knees and whisper sweet praise into her skin.

Danneel lifts up finally and wipes her mouth, smiling down at her girlfriend who looks like she’s dead asleep, her generous mouth petal pink and swollen from sex, inky lashes against her eternal summer skin. Danneel manages to get the blankets out from under her and pull them up over Gen’s body before she joins her under the blankets, pulling Gen to curl up on her side with her, their arms and legs going around each other while they kiss sleepily.

“Just gimme a minute,” Gen mumbles, already half asleep. “Gonna make you come so hard.”

Danneel doesn’t laugh, but just barely. “In the morning, babe. You totally will.”

Gen grunts, her arms tightening around Danneel, drawing her in until Danneel is snuggled against her chest, cheek tucked against the pillow of her breasts. Danneel’s last thought before she drifts off to sleep is that she hopes to God the walls are well-insulated here, or breakfast could be really, really awkward in the morning.


End file.
